Closer Than You Think
by JoshPLL
Summary: \Spoby/ Toby goes missing. "A" is closer than the girls think. Things heat up. That's all I'm saying.


**I hope you guys like this idea! R&R if it's not too much trouble:)!**

* * *

****"_I can't believe it..._" Spencer was in complete shock right now. "_He's gone, guys... He disappeared just like Ali did. And you know what happened when Ali disappeared. Her body was found- **dead**. Am I supposed to let this happen to him? He's the best thing that ever happened to me!"_

__Aria shook her head, "Don't be dramatic. He'll come back. I have problems, too! 'A' wants to break me up with Ezra. Toby's not the love of your life, but Ezra's _my_ love."

"Aria, you don't understand! I love Toby just as much as you love Ezra." Spencer said.

Emily bit her lip, "Aria, you know Spencer can't sit here and take this while Toby's in this kind of danger. We need to find him."

"What are you suggesting we do?" Aria asked, rolling her eyes. "Go out in the dark and search for a missing person?"

"Yes, yes that's _exactly_ what we need to do." Emily replied.

* * *

_CHAPTER 1_

_Aria's P.O.V_

__Damn, those girls can be some real idiots! They've been falling for all of A's tricks for years. Don't they know how dangerous 'A' can be? This must be a joke. They want me to go outside with them to look for A? Yeah, this is obviously just one of A's traps. I better just warn them that it's a trap from A. That'll get them on the edge of their seats. We all know Spencer will get all mind-tricked thinking about this being one of A's schemes.

"Come on," Emily urged me to move quicker, "he could be wandering off."

They didn't know something important. They thought Toby was wandering off like a crazy physcopath. But he _wasn't_. How do I know that? I know where he is right now, but I can't tell them. I'm being threatened by the "Big A" and Mona. If I tell anyone, I'll be killed.

You know what else they don't know? _Who A is_. It's been one of the biggest things in our lives, and it's been ongoing for ages. A will never stop with this freakin' game! But I don't just have _one _secret. I have more. I know who "A" is. Big A. They only know that Mona is one A.

I know the founder of A's game.

But I can't tell them, or I'll just get hurt myself. You know what's good about all of this? I don't have to really care about it. "A" promised me that they'd make sure no minions hurt me, and they'll stop tormenting me, even though they rarely hurt me. The thing is, I only have to pretend things are happening with Ezra. Nothing's really happening... Well a little is, but it's my own drama.

Maggie? My stunt; not real. I pretended like "A" was threatening to tell him. Ezra's not a father yet. He'll be the father to my kid, not some lady's.

"Guys, are you sure about this?" I asked, trying to sound as concerned as possible. "I don't mean to make you guys all jumpy... But how do you know this might not be one of A's tricks?"

My job... My job is to keep them from finding out who A is. I have more, but you don't need to know all that. It's not important. But I just can't let them find out who A is, or I'll be blamed for telling them.

"I don't care. I'm pretty sure it's A's trick, too." Spencer said. "I'll give A anything they want if they just give me Toby!"

"Spence, calm down." I ordered.

"I'm sorry, I _can't_ calm down." Spencer snapped. "How would you feel if you were losing Ezra? I can't take the thought of losing Toby! He's the only guy I've ever loved this way... It would _kill_ me to lose him, especially to lose him because of A."

"You forgot something," I said, "_I'm _dealing with this, too. A's trying to take Ezra away from me! I'm coping, I'm dealing with it."

"But is Ezra dead?" Spencer looked at me angrily. "No, he's not. Toby might be dead."

"He won't be, but _you_ might be dead soon." I snapped at her. "You don't understand what you're risking right now! Being out here is the biggest danger. It's the _only _thing you have to fear right now. I promise you that Toby will be alright. But you won't be if something happens with A. A might be here, waiting to take you away and kill you. We need to go home, guys. _Right now_."

"Is there something you're keeping us from?" Hanna asked. "That's what is sounds like."

Are they trying to make me tell them? There's no way that I'm telling them.

"Why would I hide anything? I'm one of your closest friends!" I cried. "You know what? Whatever, be stupid. Don't believe me if you don't want to, but I'm heading home. You have fun searching through A's tricks and traps. I'll be safe at home."

* * *

_"What am I doing here?" Toby angrily groaned as he tried to make his way out of the ropes. He was tied to a chair in A's lair. "Are you trying to keep me away from Spencer? Wait... I know who you are... You're** A**."_


End file.
